1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a robot programming device for teaching of a motion program of a robot offline.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device for teaching a robot program offline, when the robot program is taught with respect to processing such as burring or welding, the robot program is generated by designating a processed portion of a CAD model of a workpiece to be processed, in many cases. As a related art document, JP 2000-190264 A discloses a teaching method including a first step (which does not require a teaching function) and a second step (or an offline-teaching function), in which the offline-teaching by an input of an operator is applied to a welding line, which cannot be taught by the first step, whereby the offline-teaching can be effectively carried out.
JP 2007-108916 A discloses an offline teaching device including: a data obtaining part for obtaining predetermined teaching data of predetermined teaching points from a predetermined processing program regarding a first workpiece; a processing path calculating part for calculating a processing path in the processing program from the teaching data; a model generating part for generating a processing line representing a processed area by using model data of a second workpiece having a geometric feature different from the first workpiece; a teaching point calculating part for calculating the position and posture of each teaching point on the processing line based on a geometric relationship between the processing path and the processing line and data of the position and posture of each predetermined teaching point; and a processing program generating part for generating a processing program regarding the second workpiece by using the processing condition data of each predetermined teaching point and the position and posture of each teaching point.
Further, JP 2008-015683 A discloses a robot programming device including: a workpiece feature obtaining part for obtaining information of a workpiece feature; a holder position obtaining part for obtaining a relative positional relationship between the workpiece and a workpiece holder; a hand position obtaining part for obtaining a relative positional relationship between the workpiece and a hand; a storing part for storing the workpiece feature and the positional relationships as a set of obtained data with respect to a plurality types of workpieces; an obtained data searching part for searching optimum obtained data including the workpiece feature having the highest degree of coincidence with a new workpiece feature, from the stored sets of obtained data; and a program generating part for generating a convey operation program for the new workpiece by using the optimum obtained data.
In the prior art, many techniques have been proposed for generating a robot program by using a three-dimensional feature of a workpiece. In this regard, when the robot program needs to be taught offline with respect to processing such as burring or welding, the robot program is generated by designating a processed portion of a CAD model of the workpiece. In such a case, the designation of the processed portion is manually carried out by an operator, and which takes a lot of operation time in particular when there are many types of workpieces or many processed portions. Further, an operation for teaching a robot program in which a robot is moved between each processed portion in an appropriate order is a cumbersome task which requires trial-and-error and experience and skill of the operator.